


Advisor and a Whore

by evilwriter37



Series: Infernal Fascination AU [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, dagur's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur thinks it's a good idea to give Hiccup a handjob during a council meeting.





	Advisor and a Whore

“Hiccup, sit in my lap.”

Hiccup looked over to Dagur, who was sitting in his throne beside him. He raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Dagur grinned at him, patted one of his thighs. “Come sit in my lap.”

Hiccup looked away from him, towards the double doors at the other end of the hall that should be opening any minute now to let in the members of the council. 

“Dagur, no. The council will be here soon.”

“So?”

“So, it’s unprofessional, and you have to focus. And, since I’m your advisor, it would probably be a good idea if I did too.”

“I’m the chief. I can have you in my lap during a meeting if I want.” There was a slight whine to Dagur’s words. Hiccup glanced back over at him and breathed a little sigh. The man was practically pouting at him.

“Fine.” He knew there was no denying Dagur when he really wanted something. He stood, and before he could actually make a move to seat himself properly in Dagur’s lap he was grabbing at him and pulling him on top of him. Hiccup gave a small cry of surprise, found himself seated across him sideways, one of Dagur’s arms around his legs, the other around his waist.

“There we go,” Dagur breathed in satisfaction. He kissed at Hiccup’s ear, then ran parted lips over his jawline. Hiccup shivered a little.

“Dagur, now isn’t a good time.”

“The council’s not here yet,” he argued.

“Yeah, but- mm…” Dagur had quelled his protest by putting his lips to his. Hiccup opened his mouth to accept his tongue, letting out a quiet moan. He was very glad he’d decided to wear a long tunic that morning; his growing erection wouldn’t be overly obvious to anyone unless they were really looking, and people made sure not to look at him for too long unless they wanted to end up like the servant Dagur had gutted in front of everyone for doing just that. Though, he couldn’t help but be annoyed by it. He wouldn’t be able to take care of his urges till after the meeting, which would make the whole thing seem longer than it really was.

Dagur pulled away from his mouth, tilted his head to kiss at his neck above his collar.

“Fuck,” Hiccup muttered. “Dagur, stop it.” Even as he said it, he was leaning his head back to give him better access. He just couldn’t help it. He was willing to give himself to Dagur whenever he wanted him.

Dagur laughed lightly against his skin. “Yeah, okay, Hiccup.” He tugged on his collar with his teeth, and for some reason that drove him wild with lust. He groaned in frustration, grabbed at Dagur’s face.

“Stop. Now I’m not gonna be able to concentrate,” Hiccup complained.

Dagur lifted his head up and Hiccup let his hand fall to his chest. The chief had a smirk on his face when he looked at him.

“That was the plan,” he told him.

“Bastard.”

“I know I am,” Dagur said proudly.

Hiccup turned his head when he heard the doors open. He made to stand as council-members began to file in, but Dagur’s hold on him tightened.

“No. Stay put.”

“You think they’re gonna take you seriously with me in your lap?” Hiccup asked quietly, turning his attention back to Dagur.

“If I had some random person in my lap, probably not, but they know who you are,” Dagur replied. “Why are you making it seem like it’s a big deal?”

“Because…” Hiccup trailed off, unsure of how to explain. Being this close to Dagur made it hard for him to think about anything but him, about where he wanted him to put his hands, his mouth. He squirmed a little in a half-hearted attempt to get free. That didn’t help, only made him think of another, more enjoyable way he wanted to be moving on him.

“Hold still. Now you’re just being undignified.”

_ You know what? Two can play at this game. _

Hiccup firmly ground his ass down against Dagur, put his mouth to his ear. “Whatever you say,  _ chief. _ ”

Dagur made a growling sound low in his throat, opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Thorn.

“My lord, we’re all here, if you’re ready to begin.”

Dagur drew his head up. “Um, yes, I’m ready.” He tightened his hold on Hiccup, who was now looking at the council seated in front of them, determined to pay attention.

His focus didn’t last very long. A minute or so into it, the hand that Dagur had had around his legs began to creep up his thigh. He glanced at Dagur. Despite where his hand was going he seemed intent on the topic being discussed.

Hiccup tried to surreptitiously take Dagur’s hand and slide it away, but he got his own slapped for it. Then Dagur’s hand was back on his thigh, sneaking under his tunic.

_ Shit, Dagur, not in front of everyone.  _

Embarrassed, he wanted to protest out loud, but Dagur was in the middle of speaking. He palmed at him through his pants almost absentmindedly. Hiccup pressed his knuckles to his mouth to keep in any sound. A surprised little yelp made it through as Dagur suddenly squeezed. The man looked to him, feigning surprise.

“Hiccup, do you have something to say?” He asked it politely, as one would ask their advisor for their opinion, as if the meeting were the only thing that was going on. Though, Hiccup knew that most advisors didn’t have their chief’s hand playing between their legs.

“N-nothing. Sorry to interrupt.” He had to school his voice into evenness as Dagur squeezed again. He could feel his face going red. “Please continue.”

And, with a little nod, Dagur did, seeming to pay no more attention to him. What he was doing with his hand said otherwise. He stroked at him through his pants and it took every ounce of Hiccup’s self control to not buck into him. He bit at his knuckles, glanced at the council. They were all very pointedly looking at Dagur’s face or each other, anywhere but at him. Some even had a slight pinkness to their cheeks.

_ Dammit, Dagur, stop it. _

His body was clearly negating that. He had to strain to keep his hips in place. He tried his best to keep any sound from coming out, but a small, needy whimper escaped him.

“Everything alright, Hiccup?” Dagur asked, looking at him with complete obliviousness. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m-” Dagur’s hand slipped under his waistband- “fine.” The word came out weak and breathy. 

“You paying attention to what we’re talking about?” His fingers wrapped around his hardened length, moved slowly up and down.

“Um...” Hiccup felt angry and frustrated with Dagur. Why did he feel the need to humiliate him like this in front of the council?

_ Right. He gets off on humiliating me. _

“Uh…” What had Dagur said the meeting was going to be about earlier? Granted, he’d told him while he’d been dozing after their usual morning romp. “Border dispute?” His voice came out higher than usual, and he put his knuckles back in his mouth after he finished speaking. He shifted a little, planning on moving away from Dagur’s hand, but his body had other ideas, instead moving into it. He gasped a little. He was sure that his face was the reddest it had ever been.

He was afraid he’d gotten it wrong and Dagur was going to use that to humiliate him further, but he just nodded and looked back to the council. They continued their discussion, and Hiccup didn’t hear a word of it. All he could pay attention to was the way Dagur’s hand moved with agonizing slowness over his cock. It set him alight with pleasant, maddening arousal. He dug his teeth into his knuckles, groaned quietly in frustration, hoping Dagur wouldn’t call him out on the noise.

Dagur rubbed his thumb over his slit, coaxing a few beads of precum out of him. Hiccup released a moan into his hand before he could stop himself or try to lower the volume of it. He squirmed a little in both embarrassment and want -  _ need _ . He needed  _ more _ . The councilman who had been speaking faltered for a moment, and Hiccup could feel his mortification digging a hole into him, but then the man continued, very clearly ignoring him. He still couldn’t help feeling like everyone in the room was staring at him. Though they were trying their best not to look at him, they knew what Dagur was doing with his hand in his pants.

Then Dagur stopped moving his hand altogether, just held onto him, and it was driving Hiccup crazy much faster than the slow movements had. His breaths came hard as he fought with himself to not move. Sweat beaded at his temples.

After a minute or so, Thorn stood, as if to leave. Hiccup’s chest swelled with relief.

“Um, perhaps we can discuss this later, sir,” he said. “You seem preoccupied.”

_ Please, Dagur, just agree with him.  _ Hiccup almost said it out loud.

“No, we’re not done yet. Sit and we’ll continue.”

Hiccup whined out of pure desperation, then instantly regretted the sound, though it had come out against his will. Surely everyone had heard it.

“Well, then your, uh, advisor-” Thorn paused and cleared his throat, looked to the floor for a moment, clearly uncomfortable- “seems preoccupied.”

Dagur looked to Hiccup, winked at him, and he responded with a glare.

“No, he’s fine.” He began moving his hand again, ever so slowly, and Hiccup wanted to cry out of anger and frustration. He hated that Dagur was tormenting him like this, wanted for him to dismiss the council so they could do whatever they pleased. 

Thorn sat back down, eliciting a whimper from Hiccup. He’d have to suffer longer now.

He paid absolutely no attention to the rest of the meeting, didn’t even bother trying to. The way Dagur was touching him just felt so good. He tried his best to remain still and quiet, but the occasional quiet moan would slip out with a shift of his hips. By the time the meeting was drawing to an end, he was shaking with restraint, face and neck heated scarlet, sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

Hiccup let out a huge breath when the last council-member left and the door closed behind them. He sagged against Dagur.

“ _ Ah…  _ Oh gods, Dagur, don’t  _ do  _ that!”

Dagur bared his cock to open air, was stroking it faster now. Hiccup moved into it, clutching at his tunic, now moaning unashamedly. He wanted to cum, could feel that he was close to it.

“Don’t do what?”

“What you just-!” Hiccup couldn’t finish, pleasure stealing his ability to speak. He became a mewling, writhing mess against Dagur. Yes, this was what he wanted.

“Cum, baby. Come on.”

Hiccup sobbed with relief as his climax overtook him. Pleasure burned with sweet, hot release through his veins. He arched into Dagur when it hit it’s peak, tightening his grip on him. The sensation drew the tears he’d been holding back from his eyes.

Then it was over and he sagged against him. Dagur thankfully released his cock before it could turn to pain. Hiccup wanted to rest against him for a moment, but Dagur was pushing him down onto the floor before he could recover.

“Knees,” he ordered.

And before Hiccup could really process what was going on or what he was doing, he found himself kneeling between Dagur’s legs with his cock in his mouth. He sucked him ravenously as he’d been taught to do, as he  _ wanted  _ to do. Dagur moaned and threaded his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, that’s it baby. That’s it.” He applied pressure to his head. “Now choke yourself on it.”

Hiccup did so without hesitation, reminding himself to breathe through his nose, though it was difficult with it pressed right against Dagur’s pelvis. His throat calmed after a few moments, and one of Dagur’s hands stroked praisingly over his face.

“You want me to bury myself in your ass like this?”

Hiccup bobbed his head up and down in a nod like he was supposed to when Dagur asked him such a question. The movement had the chief gasping and tugging at his hair.

“And are you gonna cum for me again?”

Hiccup nodded, pleased with the moan it brought from Dagur’s lips. That meant he was doing his job as his lover well. He was already growing hard again, Dagur having long ago almost made rid of his refractory period.

“Mm, that’s my good boy.” It didn’t matter that Hiccup was almost twenty. He would still be Dagur’s “good boy.” “Now up. Undress for me nice and slow.”

Hiccup did as he was told, standing and beginning to slowly pull his tunic, now stained with his seed, over his head. He swayed his body a little, heard Dagur sigh as he did. He tossed the tunic aside, bent and took off his boot. He kissed and suckled the head of Dagur’s cock as he lowered his pants, though he removed his mouth to step out of them. Then he stood naked in front of the chief, let his eyes roam over him though he’d seen him like this a thousand times.

Dagur ran a hand reverently up his body, starting at the runes carved into his thigh and tracing his fingers up over his abdomen towards his brand. He rested his palm over his brand, his pounding heart.

“You’re beautiful, Hiccup,” Dagur breathed. “I’m so lucky to have you.” Before Hiccup could respond, he grabbed at his waist and yanked him forward. There was enough room on his throne for Hiccup to place his knees on either side of him and straddle him. His cock rubbed against Dagur’s and he sighed at the pleasure of it, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Dagur’s left hand grabbed at his neck, his right brushing fingers over his lips. Hiccup knew what he wanted, so he opened his mouth for him, let him put three fingers inside. He closed his eyes as he did it, moaned around his fingers as if he was enjoying it. He swirled his tongue around them and sucked at them, didn’t stop even when Dagur pushed them farther into his mouth and choked him.

“ _ Shit _ .” He let go of his neck, instead ran his hand over his back, over the once-smooth skin that was now puckered with countless scars. He groped at his ass and Hiccup moaned again, this one born of need.

Dagur pulled his fingers from his mouth once he was satisfied that they were properly coated in saliva. He brought that hand around to Hiccup’s ass and he all but quivered with excitement. 

He gave a satisfied cry as one finger pressed into him, curved his body into it. He wanted Dagur so badly it was nearly painful. His mouth was parted in heaving breaths.

Dagur dipped his tongue into his mouth, pulled it back, and did so again. Hiccup tried to latch onto it with his lips but Dagur wouldn’t let him. He groaned a little.

“Use your words, Hiccup. What do you want?” He curled his finger inside of him, brushing his prostate.

“Ah!” Hiccup arched into the touch, opened his eyes to meet Dagur’s gaze. Lust burned in the chief’s eyes. “I-I want you to kiss me.”

“Mm, what else?” He slid in a second finger and Hiccup wrapped his arms around to his back, held him tightly.

“Want to ride you,” he gasped out. “A-and make you cum.”

Dagur circled his fingers in him to open him up and Hiccup closed his eyes again to revel in the sensation. He wiggled himself backwards onto those fingers, moaned loudly when they found his prostate. He would have continued letting his pleasure be known, but Dagur silenced him with his mouth. Dagur kissed him as he usually did: like he was trying to eat him and suck out his soul. Hiccup loved it and tried to kiss back with the same passion, though he knew he could never match it. 

Dagur pulled his mouth away from his, brought it down to suck at his throat above the collar. Hiccup tilted his head back, and Dagur slipped another finger into him.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“You like that, baby?” Dagur rumbled against his neck.

“ _ Ungh _ , yeah.”

“More formal,” Dagur commanded.

“Yes, chief.” He gave a small cry as Dagur bit at his neck, and part of him loved the pain of it.

“You want my dick?”

“Y-yes, chief.”

“How badly?”

“So, so badly,” Hiccup whined. He rocked himself on his fingers, a demonstration of what he’d do on his length. “I need it. Please.”

“You need it?” He was massaging his prostate now, and Hiccup dug his nails into him.

“Oh gods, yes!”

Dagur licked across his jawline and Hiccup moaned loudly at the action. He clenched his muscles around Dagur’s fingers.

“Please, _ please,  _ Dagur.” He writhed desperately against him, thrusting his cock against his. “ _ Please. _ ”

Dagur chuckled against his neck, and Hiccup swore he almost climaxed from the sound of it, the vibration of it against him, the scratch of his beard. He nipped at him and he shuddered.

“ _ Dagur _ …” he pleaded.

Dagur ceded to his begging and withdrew his fingers. Hiccup barely gave him time to take his cock and position it correctly before he was driving himself down onto it, so fast that it hurt. He let out a pleased cry as it filled him, reveling in every thick inch of him.

“Oh  _ gods _ , Hiccup!” Dagur yelled, going to grasp at his hips. For a moment neither of them moved, just basked in their connection, their heaving breaths mingling together. Hiccup felt Dagur’s mouth near his and he kissed him hard as he began rocking himself on him. He moaned into his mouth, accepted his tongue when he shoved it inside. He sucked on it gently, using one of his hands to grab at Dagur’s hair.

Dagur used his hold on Hiccup’s hips to control his pace, forcing him to move slower. Hiccup loved and hated it, loved how it let the pleasure simmer inside of him, but hated how it wasn’t the ferocity he was craving. Though, with Dagur he’d get that at some point.

Dagur pulled away from his mouth, lowering his head to kiss at his collarbone. He moaned against his skin, pressed his lips to him in an honorary way.

“You happy now, darling?” Dagur asked. Hiccup could feel him smiling.

“More,” Hiccup gasped out. He couldn’t hide that he was greedy when it came to sex, and there was no point. Dagur was the one who had made him like this.

Dagur’s teeth grazed his hardened right nipple and Hiccup whimpered, curved his chest into him. Dagur complied with his wishes, biting down hard on his nipple and working it with his tongue. 

“Oh gods, Dagur,” he got out breathlessly, the pain of his teeth shooting straight to his groin. He tried moving his hips faster, but he tightened his grip till it hurt, fighting against his movements.

“No, Hiccup. Slow for now, okay?”

“O-okay.”

Once he agreed, Dagur brought his attention to his other nipple to reward him. It felt so good Hiccup wanted to cry, a small sob escaping his lips. He clawed at Dagur’s chest with one hand, the other still with fingers twined in his hair.

After sucking quite generously on his nipple, Dagur brought his head up, kissed him briefly. His grip loosened on his hips.

“Now fuck me to your heart’s content.”

“Yes, Dagur.” Hiccup was relieved to be allowed to do what he wanted. He put his hands on Dagur’s shoulders to steady himself, used his legs to move over his cock, raising himself up and then slamming back down. The sound of slapping skin that used to sicken him only aroused him more. Dagur’s moans no longer made him cringe but instead raised the hair on his arms and sent pleasant tingles through him.

“You gettin’ your good spot, baby?”

“Mm!  _ Oh _ , mm-hm!” He let his head fall back. He removed one of his hands from Dagur to grasp at his own length. He’d barely touched himself when Dagur grabbed at his wrist and yanked his hand away.

“No touching yourself,” he growled. “My cock is good enough to make you cum.”

“Come on, Dagur,  _ please _ .” It was rare that Dagur left his hands unbound, and he wanted to take full advantage of it. 

“No.” The command in the word was ruined by the moan that followed. “Ah  _ shit!  _ Yeah, baby, right there. Move just like that. Move just like that for daddy.”

Dagur released his wrist, but Hiccup was good and put it back to his shoulder. Dagur cursed profusely as he moved on him voraciously. He pounded pleasure into his nerves, and it just built in intensity with each movement.

After a minute or so he was reaching his end. Pleasure roped violently through his body and he shouted. He didn’t stop moving though, knew that he wasn’t allowed to truly be finished until Dagur was. He rode through his climax and past it, the sweetness of it reaching a point that was unbearable. He sobbed, tears in his eyes, his insides throbbing and oversensitive, but still, he kept on.

“Keep going, baby. You’re doing great,” Dagur encouraged. “You’re doing so well.”

Hiccup slowed his movements, gasping for breath. “I-I can’t, Dagur.”

“Yes you can. Faster. I’m almost there. Just a little more, Hiccup.”

Hiccup knew he had no choice but to obey him, didn’t want to face the consequences of not, and picked up his pace again. 

“That’s it, Hiccup. Good job.”

It hurt in an almost delicious way, like forcing himself to eat something that was too sweet. He wanted it at the same time he didn’t, the feeling of Dagur inside of him just too much to handle, his cock weeping and begging for him to stop.

“You’re doing so good, Hiccup. So good. Come on. Come  _ on _ . Almost there, almost there.  _ Agh!  _ That’s it!  _ Yes! _ ”

Hiccup sobbed loudly at the sensation of Dagur finishing inside of him. It was too much for his body to handle. Once it was over he made to move off of him, but Dagur held him there.

“No. Stay.”

“But-”

“ _ Stay _ .”

Hiccup gave up, sagged against him, resting his head on his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Dagur stroked a hand over his scarred back.

“Please, Dagur,” he said weakly. “No more. I’m tired. I’m done.”

“It’s okay, baby.” He kissed at his ear.

“I’m  _ done _ ,” Hiccup stressed.

“Not until I say you are.”

“No, Dagur, please.” He found himself crying. It felt like a stupid thing to cry over, but his tears wouldn’t stop.

“Shh, Hiccup.” Dagur’s voice was soothing. “You’ll be okay.”

Hiccup said nothing else, just cried quietly and let Dagur rub his back. In a few minutes he was wrapping his arms around him, bending out of his throne and lowering him onto the cold stone of the dais. He stayed inside him the entire time, and Hiccup could feel him growing erect again. He grabbed at his thighs, lifted his legs. Dagur pulled out slowly, pushed back in at the same pace, his eyes intent on his. Hiccup moaned at the overwhelming sensation of it, the pain, but couldn’t bring himself to move or fight him. He didn’t  _ want  _ to fight him. He  _ wanted  _ him to fuck him… Didn’t he?

Dagur repeated the same movement, kept up the same pace. Hiccup trembled and moaned under him. His cock was leaking something - be it cum left over from before or precum to prelude another orgasm, he didn’t know. It hurt in the sweetest way possible and he found himself becoming aroused again like he was supposed to.

“See, Hiccup? Nice and slow.”

He just nodded, again, like he was supposed to. He was  _ supposed _ to agree with Dagur.

Though, it was Dagur, so “nice and slow” didn’t last forever. Soon he was fucking him with his usual appetite, and it wasn’t long before Hiccup couldn’t take it anymore.

“Stop. Please.” He clutched at his arms, dug his nails into the fabric of his tunic, found himself wishing that it was his skin so he could draw blood. Images and sounds flooded his memory: blood, a knife, a whip, his own screaming, Dagur yelling insults - things that felt like they had happened in another lifetime, another world, but he bore the marks of it on his body, his soul. Dagur had done those things to him, yet mere minutes ago he had lusted for him like he hadn’t, had ridden his cock and forgotten all about it, and now he lay under him and let him rut him. 

“But you want me. Just look at your cock, all pretty and hard for me.”

“No.” The word was weak. Hiccup didn’t know whether or not he truly believed it.

“Yes. Yes, you do, Hiccup.” Dagur lowered his head, kissed at his jaw, trailed his mouth to his ear. “You want me and you love it when I fuck you like this.”

Part of Hiccup wanted to deny him, but another part was still stuck on those memories, on the things that had happened when he  _ did  _ deny him. So instead he moaned out: “ _ I do. _ ”

“Yeah?”

He focused on how Dagur felt inside of him, on the way he pounded against his prostate and flooded him with a deep pleasure that made his body tremble. He focused on how it felt  _ good. _

“ _ Yes _ , Dagur.  _ Please _ .”

He didn’t know what he was saying “please” for, but it was no longer for him to stop. He  _ wanted  _ him to continue, wanted him to fuck him mercilessly, till he couldn’t walk right. He’d forgotten what he’d wanted him to stop for, what he’d been afraid of a few moments ago. He felt stupid for trying to deny him. Why would he deny this? This was excellent, beyond excellent, and he craved it with his entire being. He felt complete each time Dagur drove himself home. This was what he was meant for.

Hiccup squirmed madly when he came, arching into Dagur, thrusting his spurting cock against his stomach, trying to get the most out of his orgasm. He practically spasmed with the pleasure, eyes rolling back. It tore screams from his throat and tears from his eyes. It must have been a spectacle, him writhing wildly and desperately, as Dagur followed suit, reaching his end inside of him for the second time, shouting out his name, pressing himself deep.

Hiccup lost himself for a while in the aftermath of his pleasure, trying to make sense of it and what he was feeling. He was drawn back with a hand stroking his face.

“Hiccup, are you okay?”

Anger suddenly hit him at those words. The  _ gall  _ of Dagur to ask if he was okay, the  _ audacity _ . He opened his eyes, planning on snapping at him, but he saw the smile on his face and the anger melted away. Hiccup smiled back.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He lifted his head, pecked Dagur on the lips. “Better than okay.”

“Good, ’cause I have to fill you in on that meeting.” Dagur’s grin turned devilish. “It wasn’t actually about a border dispute.”

“Oh, you son of a bitch.” Despite his words, Hiccup laughed, and Dagur joined in.


End file.
